


Until It Sleeps

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of old fashioned "witch-made-them-do-it" shenanigans. Castiel gets whammied by a witch and Dean has to look after him in his own inimitable fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until It Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> This story was one of the first Dean/Castiel stories I ever wrote! It's hard to believe that it was written well over a year ago (at the time of actually posting it here.)
> 
> Title is taken from a Metallica song of the same name. (one of my absolute favorites of theirs!)

Dean drove through the night, cursing silently to himself over the situation he found himself in. He cast worried glances over at Castiel slumped in the passenger seat, thin face looking pale and somehow thinner than usual, more drawn. His lips were parted slightly and his eyes were closed as the street lights played across his face in intermittent flashes. Dean didn't know if Castiel was unconscious still or just resting, because the angel hadn't said a word the entire time that Dean had been driving.

The hunter didn't want to risk saying anything, in case of disturbing the angel. He didn't want to jeopardise the angel's healing time if that was what the angel needed. Although the wounds weren't physical, Dean didn't know what damage had been done to the angel's soul, if he even had one being an angel, or to his state of mind.

He cast his eyes back to the road again, cursing silently to himself once again, gritting his teeth against the sudden need to shout the words aloud in unspent frustration and anger. If something happened to Castiel, something bad, then Dean would be the one to blame. He didn't need something else to blame himself for; he already had enough guilt to lay waste to a whole country.

Dean didn't know what he would do if Castiel did die, or at least if the vessel did, forcing Castiel to leave. Dean's grief would swallow him whole, be all consuming and would destroy him. The angel meant everything to him, meant as much to him as his brother did, but in a different way.

At least he had not shared a bed with his brother like he had with Castiel.

Dean thought back over the last week alone, of night after night of searing passion alone with Castiel, of kissing Castiel, of knowing the feel of Castiel's skin beneath his own, of feeling the trace of feathery wingtips comforting their way down Dean's body. Dean swallowed past the sudden dryness in his throat, shifting uncomfortably against the sudden erection making his jeans feel very tight in a sitting position.

"Don't you die on me, Cas," Dean finally gritted out past clenched teeth, as he slowed down for a Camaro going well below the speed limit.

Dean was taking the angel to Bobby's, in an attempt to find out what was wrong and what could be done for Castiel's current condition.

The angel shifted slightly beside him; the first time that Castiel had moved since Dean had put him there. A soft moan escaped Castiel's lips, pink tip of his tongue peeking out for an instant as he licked dry lips, large eyes fluttering open to stare blindly out the windshield.

"Cas? You okay, dude?" Dean asked, casting a concerned glance over at the too quiet angel.

"I feel ... I don't know what I am feeling, Dean," came Castiel's puzzled response, in his usual gruff voice.

Dean grunted at that, unsurprised by Castiel's admission.

"That's to be expected, Cas," Dean said, trying to hide his concern behind gruff words, yet knowing that the angel would see through his act.

Castiel always could see through Dean, especially when Dean's feelings concerned Castiel himself. Dean often wondered if the angel was a freaking mind reader or something.

"What do you remember?" Dean asked, next, breaking the confused silence coming from Castiel.

"Something hitting me: maybe some kind of a spell," came Castiel's slow and measured response.

"See, you do remember. It was a lust spell. I was hunting a witch and almost ganked her when you arrived, taking the lust spell that the witch threw at me. You were out for the count for a good while there, buddy. I was getting worried," Dean said. "Now tell me again, how do you feel?"

"I feel ... like - Dean, I want to fuck you," Castiel said, helplessly.

Dean almost swerved the Impala off the road at the angel's blunt words, before correcting his unsteady swerves, telling himself that he really should be aware of Castiel's bluntness at the oddest of times by now.

"Come again?" Dean asked.

"I said - Dean, I want to fuck you," Castiel repeated, demurely, as though he was asking for another slice of apple pie and ice cream and not for what he had actually asked for.

"I know, I heard you the first time," Dean said, even as he was searching for a convenient place to park up by the side of the road.

"Then why ask again?" the angel asked, in genuine confusion.

Without even looking, Dean knew that Castiel was giving him the infamous head tilt of confused doom and he groaned against the sudden rush of lust coursing through his veins. Even though at first he'd found the gesture annoying, now he found that it turned him on.

The hunter finally found a place to park the Impala in a secluded stand of trees by the side of the road, pulling in beneath the shaded pines, before killing the engine. He barely had time to face Castiel, before the angel was on him, lips pressed desperately to Dean's own, tongue probing at Dean's mouth until he opened up to let him in, fingers laced in Dean's short hair and reaching down his body to rub Dean's ever hardening erection through the hunter's heavy jeans.

Dean broke away from the kiss with some reluctance, slightly out of breath from the intensity of the kiss, from the intoxicating presence of the angel himself.

"Cas. Cas, get in the back seat. Now," Dean demanded, gruffly, breathlessly.

He'd never seen the angel move so fast, seemingly in and out of the car in the blink of an eye. Dean climbed out more slowly, slightly more hampered by human limbs and a raging hard on the size of Texas. He climbed in the back seat next to the angel who was on him eagerly in an instant, pawing at his clothes, and casting lingering lust filled eyes over the hunter's body. Dean went with the flow, not caring if most of the lust came from a witch's spell - any time spent with Castiel like this was good; spell or no spell.

Castiel made a strange motion with one hand, making Dean's clothes just disappear from Dean's body in an instant, making the hunter inhale sharply with the force of cold air hitting exposed skin. He closed his eyes, lips parted as he felt the angel's quick hands slide down his body, lighting his skin up with lustful fire in their wake.

"Cas," Dean moaned, repeating his name louder still when the angel gripped his throbbing cock in a steady hand.

Dean lifted his hips, urging Castiel to stroke him harder, firmer, when the angel began to move skilful fingers over Dean's throbbing member. Castiel complied, gripping him tight and matching the speed that Dean liked, before he suddenly stopped.

Dean protested angrily, eyes suddenly open and head raised in anger, until he felt Castiel's lips upon him, taking his cock into the warm wet cavern of his mouth.

"Ohhh," Dean murmured, letting his head fall back upon the back of the seat, moving his hips in time with Castiel's ministrations, feeling teeth catch him in little nips and tongue lapping at Dean's head sensuously, lips closing around him gently, applying the right pressure as Castiel's cheeks hollowed out when he sucked.

Dean's hands grappled uselessly at the upholstery for a moment, finally finding purchase, as a familiar feeling of letting go started pooling behind Dean's navel. The hunter gripped Castiel's shoulder, his other hand grabbing the back of the angel's head, thrusting harder into the angel's mouth the closer he came, before finally spilling his release deep inside the angel's mouth, almost threatening to choke him, coming with a shout of Castiel's name, loud in the car interior.

Castiel pulled off him almost reluctantly, swallowing and wiping his mouth, before raising almost demure eyes onto Dean. The hunter almost laughed, as the angel was anything but demure after the act he'd just performed.

There were no words exchanged between them, merely hot hands applying the right pressure in all the right places, and Dean found himself laying on his stomach, the angel arched over him eagerly. Dean never saw where Castiel got the lube from that night, all he felt was it's slickness on Castiel's fingers as Castiel pressed them into Dean's tight entrance. Dean cried out when he felt the angel brush up against the sweet spot inside him, before the angel's fingers withdrew to grip the hunter's hips possessively. Dean arched up into the angel's warm flesh as Castiel thrust into him roughly with a small grunt of effort.

Dean rocked back, pushing himself back onto Castiel, every time that the angel withdrew from Dean almost to the head, making wordless noises of encouragement and barely restrained pleasure as Castiel thrust into him roughly, eagerly.

"Cas ... Cas ... please," Dean finally panted out, grabbing one of Castiel's hands and wrapping it round his own aching cock.

"Please," he said again, hating to beg but feeling he had to anyway, just so that Castiel would jerk him off already.

Castiel stroked him roughly, matching his strokes with the force of his thrusts, as both angel and hunter came closer to climax. Dean came first, spilling his hot release over Castiel's clenched fist and the back seat of his car, crying for Castiel in undisguised lust, want, need, everything. The angel continued to thrust into him, before he climaxed, throwing his head back, pure angelic light surrounding them with light and love and so much more as he filled Dean with his release, forever marking him as his own.

His wings tried to unfurl, but were restricted in the tight space, so the angel let them hang crookedly by his sides, almost threatening to smother Dean beneath him with their cloying embrace.

"Dude, get off of me," Dean yelled, from beneath feathers and heavy angel, trying to push Castiel off.

The angel was like an immovable force at first, until he ghosted into the passenger seat, fully clothed once again. Dean gaped at him, marvelling at how normal the angel looked, as though he hadn't just had the best sex of his life on the back seat of Dean's beloved car. The only indication that the angel gave that anything had just happened was the satisfied smile still playing on his lips, his eyes still half closed in half remembered lust, his cheeks flushed a sweaty pink. His hair curled ridiculously around his ears in sweaty strands, chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

"Dean, you're staring," Castiel admonished, without even looking at the hunter.

"You should get zapped by a lust spell more often. That was fantastic," Dean said, pulling on his jeans and T Shirt wearily, before getting out to climb behind the wheel once again.

"How long does this spell last for anyway?" Castiel asked, turning luminous blue eyes upon Dean, looking deceptively innocent once again.

"Could be all night, could be all week for all I know," Dean replied with a shrug. "I'm taking you to Bobby's to find out more. Not that I'm complaining or anything, dude."

Castiel chuckled at that, before laying his head back upon the head rest and staring contentedly out of the windshield, but he didn't speak again. His eyes were half closed in barely sated lust, but he needed time to recover, just as the hunter himself did.

Dean didn't break the silence either, just started the engine, and pulled away into the minimal traffic on the roads, feeling his mind wander over the events of the past several minutes. He wondered if he really wanted the lust spell removed from Castiel's body, from Castiel's mind, questioning his own sanity at even thinking such a thing.

After two more stops filled with the most mind blowing sex he'd ever had in his entire life, Dean began to think that maybe just once, maybe twice a night with the angel was enough. Much as he liked sex, and especially sex with Castiel, he was getting a little too old for this many repeat performances. He wasn't seventeen any more, after all.

They arrived at Bobby's place, Castiel looking more refreshed than Dean did when they knocked on the door. It didn't take long for the older hunter to take in the sight of dishevelled Dean and curious Castiel

"What the hell happened to you?" Bobby asked Dean, stifling a laugh before it could be properly formed.

"Cas is what happened. He's been hit by a lust spell. He got in the way of a witch who was casting the spell for me," Dean said, sounding just as weary as he looked right then.

"Why a lust spell? Why you?" Bobby asked, with a snort, as he watched Dean walk past him.

"Ganking a witch isn't enough cause, Bobby?" the younger hunter asked, looking unimpressed.

"And she chose a lust spell, because ... you're Dean Winchester, of course she'd pick a lust spell," Bobby said, a faint smile flickering across his face. "Use your own weapon against ya!"

Dean threw Bobby the one fingered salute but didn't pass further comment than that. He just leant against Bobby's desk, being careful to not unbalance any books. Castiel didn't say anything either, merely passed Bobby, to sit slumped on Bobby's worn couch, coat tucked primly about his knees.

"Where's Sam? Why wasn't he with you?" Bobby asked, casting Dean a disapproving look which was meant for Sam, not Dean himself.

Bobby was like a father figure to both Winchesters and sometimes worried about them more than their own father had done.

"Sam's with Ruby. I've tried calling him, but he won't pick up the phone!" Dean said, in barely disguised frustration at his brother's enforced absence.

"Right. Makes the sense, the little idjit. And I hope you're not gonna try any of that lust stuff on me, son," Bobby muttered darkly to Castiel as he passed him. "I'm sure Dean ain't complaining, but I will!"

"I heard that, Bobby! Cas, don't answer him," Dean demanded, flopping down on the sofa beside his angel.

"As you wish, Dean," Castiel answered, immediately.

Bobby turned away slightly to hide his sudden chuckle at the pair.

"Coffee? It looks to me like you both need a good strong one," Bobby said, still chuckling slightly, as he started boiling water for the offered coffee.

Castiel did the expected head tilt, but Dean replied for both of them.

"Yes, we both will. Milk, three sugars," the hunter suggested, as Castiel turned large questioning blue eyes onto Dean.

His hand travelled up Dean's thigh and Dean groaned, resting his head on the back of the seat.

"Not now, Cas," he hissed, quietly at the angel. "Not in front of Bobby!"

"What's that? I thought I heard you say something, Dean," Bobby said, looking up quickly at the muttering hunter.

"Nothing, Bobby. You wouldn't happen to know how to break this lust spell, would ya?" Dean asked, shifting slightly, as Castiel continued to stare at Dean with liquid blue eyes that were so reminiscent of a pleading puppy.

Even though he'd stopped caressing the hunter's leg, his pleading gaze was enough to turn Dean on. He could never resist the angel whenever he looked at him that way. Hell, he couldn't resist him under normal circumstances, but especially at times like these. Dean shifted again, against the hardening erection he was sporting, hiding the obvious bulge from Bobby by pulling his jacket more closely around the traitorous area.

Bobby studiously didn't notice, as he handed first Dean, then Castiel their requested coffees. Dean sipped gratefully, letting the hot liquid scald his tongue, taking his mind from his raging hard on. Castiel watched him closely, lips parted slightly, pink tongue tip showing slightly when he licked his lips. Dean noticed Castiel's close scrutiny, before indicating the angel's steaming mug.

"Drink your coffee, Cas. It won't bite," he said , gruffly.

Castiel obeyed, taking an experimental sip of the coffee, before his eyes closed in satisfaction, and a pleased sound escaped his lips. Bobby smiled at the angel's reaction to the coffee, as he passed the pair on the couch, on his way past to pull a book from a pile nearby. Dean just cast an appraising eye over the angel beside him, as Castiel continued to drink the coffee, eyes still half closed in pleasure.

"I never knew that coffee tasted this good," Castiel commented, voice slightly gruffer than usual.

Dean didn't reply, just continued to watch Castiel, unable to take his eyes from the drinking angel, licking his lips slightly, when Castiel made another loud sound of pleasure. Bobby thumped a heavy book in Dean's lap, with a mock scowl at the younger hunter.

"Get reading, Dean," he said, gruffly, before casting his eyes over a book that rested in his own lap.

After half an hour of trying to read with Castiel staring adoringly at him, and caressing every part of Dean that he could reach with a wingtip, Bobby finally suggested to a very distracted Dean to take Castiel to the panic room, as the angel wasn't exactly helping them find answers.

"Take your time, Dean," was all he said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and eyes, although the seasoned hunter would not allow the smile to take full hold. "I'll try calling Sam for back up."

Dean blew out a sigh of relief, thanked Bobby, before he led an obedient Castiel from the room. As soon as they were away from Bobby's curious eyes, the angel wrapped arms around Dean's body, dropping a kiss to Dean's unprotected neck and stoking Dean's body with exploratory wingtips. Dean closed his eyes and moaned quietly in rapturous pleasure, feeling Castiel's erection pressing firmly against the hunter's leg. Dean's own cock gave an interested jerk, as Castiel ghosted them into Bobby's panic room, locking the door with a twist of his hand to keep them safe from intrusions.

Dean laced needy fingers in Castiel's dark hair, kissing him hungrily, exploring the angel's mouth savagely as he ground his erection against Castiel's, making the angel moan in pleasure at the contact. The angel's hands twitched and grappled uselessly at Dean's back with the intensity of the lust roaring through him, consuming him with a burning fire.

Dean pushed the trench coat from Castiel's shoulders, dropping it to the floor, where the suit jacket soon followed. His trembling hands dealt with the angel's tie adequately enough, before unbuttoning his shirt as fast as he could. Castiel's eyes were closed during Dean's undressing of his vessel, lips half parted and swollen from the intensity of Dean's probing kisses, making them look fuller than ever.

Dean swiftly removed Castiel's pants, before removing his own clothes with trembling fingers, fumbling with buttons and suddenly unresponsive zippers. Castiel finally reached out to help, with widened eyes and lips parted, breaths heavy and ragged as he stripped Dean, with trembling fingers of his own.

Dean cried out Castiel's name when the angel pushed him against the wall, bare flesh feeling the chill of the iron, as he braced bare forearms against the cold metal. Castiel gripped him with strong insistent hands, parting the hunter's legs slightly to give him better access. Dean cried out again in surprised pleasure when the angel wrapped wings around the hunter, hands gripping the hunter's hips tightly, possessively, before licking the fingers of one hand hastily, to push them inside Dean, loosening his entrance and making Dean shout out the angel's name.

Castiel leant in to Dean, kissing the hunter's neck, nipping at the skin there gently, before he thrust roughly into him, making Dean cry out, in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Castiel wrapped his wings around Dean tighter, as he continued thrusting into him roughly, lust consuming every fibre of his being, until his world narrowed down to Dean and Dean alone. All he could see, feel, hear, taste was Dean and the angel was happy. He closed his eyes, true form leaking out as he came closer to climax, came closer to losing control.

He gripped Dean's hard and weeping cock in one sweaty hand, stroking him firmly, enjoying the strangled cries of pleasure that Dean made with every thrust, every stroke of his hand, every caress of his wings as the angel felt himself draw nearer to his completion. He came, filling Dean with his release, head thrown back, lips parted, eyes closed, as he cried out Dean's name, wings snapping out, filling the room with their shadowy expanse. He continued stroking Dean's cock, pumping him faster, firmer until Dean came, releasing himself over Castiel's palm and the wall. Dean cried out for Castiel, legs giving out momentarily with the force of his climax and Castiel supported him in time with a quick embrace of arms and wings.

Dean sank back into Castiel's warm and loving embrace, eyes closed as he murmured Castiel's name once again, feeling safer than he had in a long while. It was the angel that broke the silence between them.

"You'd best go back upstairs. Sam will probably be here by now, and Bobby ... " Castiel's words trailed off, as though he didn't know what to say about Bobby.

Dean gave out a tired little laugh at the mention of Bobby, head twisting slightly to look into Castiel's dark blue eyes.

"Bobby knows what we're up to down here," Dean told him. "It doesn't mean to say he'll give me an easy time though."

Castiel huffed out a laugh, before he said - "Go. I will still be here when you come back."

The angel gave Dean one of his trademark puppy dog gazes, as though he was uncertain that the hunter would even return. Dean leant forward and kissed the angel gently, revelling once again at the feel of soft lips against his own, of the familiar scents of all that made up Castiel.

"I'll be back, Cas. I think you'd explode in your current condition, if you didn't get your freak on," and then Dean laughed. "I don't want to foot the bill if a frustrated angel smites the place down in a fit of lustful rage! I don't think Bobby would ever forgive me."

Castiel surprisingly laughed at that, and Dean watched him, at how his eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled, of how his whole face brightened when the angel was happy. It always surprised Dean whenever the angel smiled, because it always happened so rarely, and so was something to be treasured when it did happen.

He gave Castiel one last kiss, before pulling away, shivering slightly away from the heat of Castiel's body and wings. The angel was like a personal hot water bottle at times.

The angel watched the hunter dress as quickly as Dean could manage in his tired yet satisfied state, before unlocking the door for Dean to leave. The hunter lingered in the doorway, looking back at the angel sitting naked in the room.

"You're still gonna be there when I come back?" Dean asked, looking a little mournful all of a sudden, as though he really believed that the angel would disappear without warning.

"I don't think I can go anywhere under current circumstances, do you?" Castiel replied, eyes never leaving Dean's.

"No, I don't want you jumping some poor unsuspecting bastard in the street!" Dean replied, with a trademark grin and a chuckle. " I don't think they'd understand."

Castiel just gave a smile in return but didn't say anything, just watched Dean as he left, swinging the door shut behind him. Castiel gave another of his curious little wrist twists, locking the door securely behind the hunter, before he settled back to wait for Dean's return.

Dean climbed the stairs outside Bobby's panic room, feeling suddenly apprehensive as to what Bobby may or may not have found in one of his ancient books he had literally laying about the place. He was also worried as to what his brother would say to the situation, depending on how detailed Bobby had been with his explanation.

Although Sam did not say anything much to Dean when he arrived back in the room upstairs, Dean could tell that Sam was trying not to laugh. Dean ignored the laughter, knowing that if any pranks should be sent his way courtesy of his brother, he'd respond in kind pretty much straight away.

Sam did offer up one piece of information though, found on the internet in the only way that Sam could find these things, that the spell itself lasted for one night only, merely a temporary thing cast by a hasty witch.

"Okay, makes sense, seeing as he was trying not to get ganked at the time," Dean said, with a nod.

"And if that lust spell doesn't find an outlet whenever it raises it's - um - head, then the vessel it inhabits will suffer," Sam said, turning a snort of laughter into a cough.

"Well, I'm glad you're finding this situation funny, Sasquatch," Dean said, sternly, impaling his brother with a glance as stern as his tone.

"Dude, he's an angel," was all Sam said.

"Dude, she's a demon," came Dean's immediate response.

"Touche," Bobby muttered, barely looking up from his own book he had open in front of him.

"Thank you Bobby. At least someone in this room is on my side!" Dean said.

"Don't mention it, son," Bobby replied, a smile creasing his face into an almost boyish look.

Sam just looked on in bemusement.

"So what you're telling me is - if I don't get back in there with Cas, like as soon as, his vessel - Jimmy - will be harmed? Harmed, how?" Dean asked.

"He will go mad," Sam said plainly.

"Well, that blows. Brings a new meaning to going mad with lust, huh?" Dean asked, drily, before turning to look at the door. "I'd best get back to Cas, to keep an eye on him."

Behind Dean, Sam snorted, but to his brother's credit, he didn't say anything.

The hunter left then, returning back to Castiel's side, thinking all the while that it looked as though it would be a long night spent with his angel. He knew though that if it was a choice between spending the rest of the night with Castiel, letting the angel use him until the spell wore off or letting Jimmy go mad with lust, Dean knew which option he would prefer.

Castiel seemed to know that Dean was approaching, because Dean found that the door to the panic room was already ajar by the time he reached it. He slid inside the room, before bringing the angel up to speed on the situation. Castiel listened intently, never taking his eyes from Dean as he spoke. It was only when Dean finished talking that the angel spoke.

"So until it sleeps ... " Castiel said, his voice trailing off thoughtfully.

"We can't sleep," Dean confirmed, settling down upon the floor, to look up at Castiel thoughtfully.

"How long have we got?" Castiel asked next.

"A few hours, before dawn breaks, then the spell will just disappear," the hunter replied, rubbing his already tired eyes with questing tips of finger and thumb. "How are you feeling now?"

"Dean," was all Castiel needed to say.

Dean recognized the sudden shifting in the angel's tone of voice, knew that the lust spell had him in its grip once again, meaning Dean was going to be an angel's sex toy once again for the next several minutes.

"Until it sleeps," Dean reminded himself, as he stood, to unbuckle his belt in readiness for what was to come ...

fin


End file.
